Sakura's got it all
by XLoveIsComplicatedX
Summary: Basically as you clearly tell, there's going to be various types of pairings so if you have any requests or specific pairings you would like to see with Sakura, then review or pm me. Furthermore, enjoy. DIFFERENT GENRES.
1. Chapter 1- Sasusaku

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm doing this, but I found it in my notebook from years ago, so I guess I decided to put it up for all of you lazy internet addicts. (sorry if I offended some of u) **

**Enjoy, or not. I could care less. **

**I do not own Naruto. I'm just not gifted like that.**

**These will be random one-shots, as the titles says, so if any of you lovely naruto fans want sakura paired with up someone, then either pm me or put it in the review box. **

**I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry. (NOT.)**

**R&R. (or not) Requests are open.**

* * *

**Title**: Caregiver

**Summary**: One thing leads to another. . .

**Word Count**: 262

**Genre**: Romance (if you squint), Humor

_Caregiver_

**XXX**

"Yes you are!"

"Am not."

"You are!"

"Am not."

"Caregiver! Caregiver! Caregiver!" Sakura said mockingly, dancing around him.

"Sakura. . ."

"Why won't you just admit it! You're a kind, caring guy! You are a caregiver!"

"If I hear that word one more time. . ." Sasuke muttered, his eye twitching irritatingly.

Sakura's been calling him a "caregiver" all morning, and he was about to explode. Why did she insist on calling him a freaking caregiver? All he did was pay for an ice cream a little girl wanted. So did that make him a caregiver? He didn't want to seem like one of those people that pushed other people around because of their own insecurities, so he just bought the stupid runt the stupid ice cream and walked off. So why should it all matter? He knew she would've done the same thing so basically the word "caregiver" didn't even fit this situation.

"I got a question Sakura."

"Caregiver! Car- huh?"

"How would you have known that I bought a little girl ice cream? Hm? Were you perhaps. . stalking me?"

". . ."

"What's the matter Sakura? Cat got your tongue?"

". . ."

"Stalker."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am NOT!"

"Are to."

"SASUKE!"

"Sakura." He replied back, smirking.

Ugh! I am not a stalker!"

". . ."

"Thank you. I'm glad you finally see that- "

"That you're a stalker? You're welcome." Smirk.

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Love you too."

* * *

**I love Sasusaku. They're such a cute couple. Request for more pairings.**

**- Blah -**


	2. Chapter 2- Itasaku

**A/N: Thank you one request. You're epic. :)**

**Here's to the one that requested a Itasaku! (one of my favorite pairings)**

**Enjoy! R&R.**

* * *

**Title**: Baby boo boo

**Summary**:It's 3 in the morning, and he has to change Hakaru's diaper. . . lucky him.

**Word Count**: 451

**Genre**: Humor, Family

Requested from "Guest"

_Baby boo boo_

**XXX**

"Wahhhhhh! Wahhhh!" a small voice cried out, as if in pain.

Sakura groaned, and rolled over onto her husband's chest. He grunted and poked at her side. She waved him off and snuggled into his warm thumping chest.

"Sakura." he tried calling to her, but again, she simply waved him off without a care.

He sighed, and gentlt scooted her back into her previous spot, and stood up to stretch. Sakura shot her hands forward, grasping at the now vacant sheets and groaned again.

She opened one eye to see that her beloved husband wasn't there anymore. She sighed.

"Itachi-kun. Do you have to use the bathroom every 5 seconds?"

No answer.

"Where're you going?" She called out to him.

"Hakaru's crying again. One of us has to get up." Itachi said, slipping his robe over his shoulders.

Sakura groaned, and rolled off the bed and stood up stretching.

"Does he always have to cry at exactly 3am?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, and trudged out of the room, down the hall, and into a light baby blue room with toys strolled on the floor by a porcelain colored crib.

Itachi walked over to the crib, and picked Hakaru up, and laid him on his chest and patted his back gently as the child nearly blew out his eardrum.

Sakura came in, and inwardly sighed as she stood next to her husband and child.

She loved Hakaru and the feeling of finally having a baby, but this baby thing was starting to grind on Sakura's nerves. She had a mission to go on in a couple of more hours and if Hakaru kept this up, she was going to have to hand the mission to someone else or call in to Lady Tsunade.

"Waaaaaahhhh wah wah wahhhhh!"

"Shhh. Daddy's here. Shh. . " Itachi whispered, but Hakaru kept on whaling.

Sakura peeked in his diaper and took a giant step back. Her nose instantly scrunched up.

"Baby has a stinky."

Itachi gave her a confused look, and tried handing Hakaru to her but she backed up even further.

"You're changing it."

Itachi sighed, and looked Hakaru in his black orbs reflecting.

'_why me_' he thought to himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the little Itasaku! (i know i did!) Review or pm me for more requests! :)**

**- Blah -**


End file.
